You Stupid Idiot
by lsc01
Summary: Jeffrey is in love with Skye - how long will it take her to realize it? A Skeffrey one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am very aware that this story sucks - but I really don't care. So please no hateful comments - I know it's bad already. If you DID happen to like it - please let me know. I would like to feel a bit less insecure about it.**

When Jeffrey Tifton first met Skye Penderwick, it was like being hit by a truck.

Literally. Jeffrey remembered crashing to the ground in pain, thinking _Who's the idiot who just ran into me?_ He knew she was a girl, because of her voice.

He was reluctant to open his eyes - he didn't want to see some overexcited little female who would apologize and apologize and then start crying.

But when Jeffrey did open his eyes - he didn't mind the pain in his head. All he could think was _I can think of no other person I'd rather run into._

She was beautiful, all blonde hair and slim figure and flashing blue eyes. But the fact that she seemed hardly aware of her own beauty seemed to appeal to him more than her looks.

She acted concerned for his safety, and when she told him she thought he was dead, he'd replied "Not yet."

Because he might be very much alive now, with the pain in his head and his eyes full of Skye, but he was sure to die of heartbreak later.

Because he knew that this girl Skye would break his heart.

"Are you okay? You look like you're gonna be sick."

Jeffrey felt like being sick. No matter that she insulted his mother - he didn't mind. But he needed an excuse to get away from this girl so he could think.

So when he acted hurt and haughty, it wasn't real. All he could think was _I've got to get away. Now._

And get away he did.

* * *

Over the years Jeffrey watched. Watched and waited as Skye grew older and prettier and more stubborn.

Curse her. Curse her for being so addictively sarcastic, so funny, and so beautiful. Curse him for falling for her charms like every guy.

First there was Aidan McIntosh, the son of a friend of Iantha's. Dark haired, tan, and blue-eyed, he and Skye were smitten with each other. All they could talk about was "astrophysics and us". Rosalind called their relationship "a match made in heaven", and Jane liked to say it was the "Skaidan Show" whenever they were together. Batty and Hound found it interesting (what was this odd change in Skye?), and Martin and Iantha approved and called it "sweet" and "a good match".

Jeffrey called it torture.

Next came Ethan Gregory, worse than the last, for he was more handsome than Aidan and even smarter. Then there was Alexander Campbell, Grant O'Reilly, and Colin Hyman.

After that Jeffrey lost count. He just watched as Skye laughed and danced with some, and fought and yelled at others. Her relationships began to dwindle, and Jeffrey began to feel a twinge of hope.

One day, when Jeffrey and Skye were both in their Junior year of high school, Jeffrey's phone rang. Jeffrey was shocked when he read the caller ID - Skye Penderwick.

"Skye? Is everything okay?"

Skye's voice sounded muffled. "Meet me at the Boston Common in ten minutes."

"Skye? You're in Boston?"

"Yes, you stupid idiot. With Iantha. I need to meet you at the Common in ten minutes."

She hung up, and Jeffrey felt bewildered. What was going on?

* * *

Jeffrey sat on the grass of the Boston Common, holding two lattes - one for Skye, and one for himself. He was still confused, but he knew if it was about one of Skye's boyfriends, he was going to die. He had predicted as much when he was eleven.

Suddenly Jeffrey spotted Skye across the park - her blonde hair was longer now and her eyes were brighter - was she crying?

She walked quickly across the Common towards Jeffrey, and he got up and rushed over to her.

"Skye? Are you okay?"

Skye punched him in the arm. "I'm fine, you stupid idiot."

Jeffrey started to help Skye onto the picnic blanket he had set up, but she glared at him. "I can do it myself."

Jeffrey sighed. She was still the same old Skye.

He sat down next to her. "So, why did you call me here, exactly?"

Skye sighed and leaned back. "Because I have a question to ask."

Jeffrey leaned back next to her. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, ask already."

Skye shot him a look, but he could tell her heart wasn't really in it.

"Okay, here goes... are you in love with me?"

Jeffrey choked on his own saliva. "_What?_"

"You heard me." Skye asked. "And you better not say 'I love you like family'. I want a yes or no answer."

"Um... well..."

Skye looked at him sternly. "Yes. Or. No?"

"Yes." Jeffrey said finally, and it felt so good to get that off of his shoulders he sighed.

Skye stood up. "Okay."

"What? I just told you I loved you and all you have to say is 'okay?' You can't do this to me!"

Skye looked genuinely surprised. "Oh, wait. I have to say I love you back? I thought that went without saying."

Jeffrey stood up abruptly. "You _love_ me?"

Skye sighed. "Yes, you stupid idiot. Now get over here so I can kiss you."

Many people would never forget the sight they saw that day on the Boston Common - a young couple, hopelessly in love. The handsome young man picking up the beautiful girl and spinning her around, and the girl tilting her head back and laughing.

And when the young man set his beloved back down - she slapped him.

"That was for picking me up without permission, you stupid idiot."

And then they kissed.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

This is really just an Author's Note, guys, but I just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed my first Skyffrey fanfic AND ask a question: but first I need to do some thanking.

Readwriteedit: I admire your stories to NO END. Praise coming from you was possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me on this site! Thank you thank you thank you for making me feel better about what I thought was a really sucky story.

Jane: Thanks so much. I have read some of your reviews on other people's stories and the feedback you give is always so sweet and kind and positive and true. I was flattered you took the time to read my little story and give it a sweet little review. That goes for everyone who reviewed my story.

Skye Blue Music: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I'm glad that Jeffrey's thoughts were realistic enough - I was afraid people would say we was too young for such strong emotions. Thanks for renewing my faith in that part of the story!

StardustTARDIS: First of all - love the name. Yay BBC! Second of all, thank you! I wasn't sure about the slapping part - I thought it might be a little bit unrealistic and odd. Glad you liked it!

So now that all THAT is out of the way -

Here's my question: Do you think I should continue this story, maybe making more romantic Skyffrey stories where they have a sweet moment, and then Skye says "You stupid idiot?"

Like at their wedding: "I do, you stupid idiot."

Or when they have their first child: "He looks just like you, you stupid idiot."

Thoughts? Please post in the reviews. THANKS AND HAVE A PENDERWICK-RIFFIC DAY!


End file.
